Interesante
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Blaise está dispuesto a averiguar qué cosas le interesan a Theodore Nott. Slash. Regalo para y0misma.


_**Disclaimer:** El mundo y sus personajes son de J.K Rowling, yo sólo poseo la idea y el fic._

_**Nota:** Gracias a y0misma por el mini beteo. Le dedico este fic a ella como un regalo de agradecimiento y amistad.  
_

**Interesante**

En un principio, cuando Blaise descubrió que compartiría habitación con ese chico silencioso, además de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, pensó que sólo le sería indiferente, y por un largo tiempo, no hubo motivo para que se corrigiera, dado el poco interés del joven en prácticamente todo y el que las únicas conversaciones que tuviera con él fueran únicamente de casualidad.

Sin embargo, inevitablemente, llegó un momento en que empezó a intrigarlo su patente abulia. No le era sorprendente que éste no prestara atención a la campaña "odiemos a los leones y sobre todo a Potter" de Draco, ya que él mismo lo consideraba aburrido al no haber ningún beneficio más que en el aumento en el ego del rubio. En eso ambos se entendían, más cuando se encerraban en sus propios mundos e ignoraban todas esas párrafadas insidiosas.

Sin embargo, esa vaga conexión no era suficiente. A él lo animaba el Quidditch, Transformaciones, Pociones y -en quinto se dio cuenta de éso- los chicos. Lo último por sobre las otras cosas, porque sólo bastaba la aparición de un buen ejemplar ante sus ojos y ya casi podía olvidarse de que tenía un tintero en mano y de que, si seguía inclinándose para atisbar mejor, iba a terminar arruinando los apuntes de Pansy.

Pero notablemente no era lo mismo en el caso de Nott. En los partidos de Quidditch lo veía leyendo algún libro suyo, tratando de ignorar los constantes empujones de sus compañeros y sin siquiera tratar de unirse al griterío popular; en las clases escribía, escuchaba y, después de Draco -y la sangre sucia-, resultaba ser de los mejores estudiantes, pero no tenía ese entusiasmo por ir más lejos que caracterizaba la pasión por la materia.

No reía con chistes, no se alteraba por aparentemente nada, y uno podía contar con la mano las veces que se había acercado a hablar con alguien y le sobrarían dedos. El muchacho se convirtió en un misterio que poco a poco empezó a tener importancia en el estatuto de sus prioridades -luego de procurar encontrar un buen polvo, naturalmente, pues no podía ser que hubiera mil adolescentes a su alrededor y él no lo aprovechara; la mera idea era inconcebible-. Y, como suele pasar con los observadores de dragones, mientras menos interés mostraba Nott -no sólo por Draco, que difícilmente podía ser ignorado, si no por él que, modestia aparte, se consideraba alguien digno de atención-, más le intrigaba.

Esa tarde lo encontró en su cuarto, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, leyendo, como siempre. Se suponía que ambos debían estar en las gradas de Slytherin, animando al equipo de Draco a ganar y desgarrándose las gargantas en proceso, pero a Nott siempre le había dado igual quién se llevara la copa y en esa ocasión Blaise no quería que Nott le diera igual. Le molestaba la idea de ausentarse en semejante evento, pero sabía que pocas eran las oportunidades en que podría encontrar la habitación tan vacía y odiaba aun más perder una oportunidad cuando se le presentaba en bandeja de plata.

Blaise se preguntó si Nott le enviaba un mensaje mudo para mandarlo a volar, o simplemente le importaba más su lectura, pero cuando se sentó frente a él, hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso, ni alzó la mirada ni la separó de la línea que seguía. No se dejó afectar y habló como si se lo acabara de encontrar en el mercado.

-Y dime, Theo, ¿te gustan los chicos?

Blaise sonrió al pronunciar estas palabras. Sus amantes temporales podían decir un montón de cosas -la mayoría estupideces sobre por qué no volvió a verlos o qué hacía con tal chico-, pero ninguno podría afirmar que se iba por las ramas.

Nott pasó a la siguiente hoja de su libro y sus ojos se clavaron en ella.

-No creo que eso te importe -contestó en tono monocorde.

"No ha dicho que no", pensó Blaise, sólo ligeramente sorprendido pero complacido. Y estaba seguro de que Theo no era de los que no iban al grano.

-Por el contrario, me importa -replicó con una sonrisa-. Si es que algún día todas las hormonas se te acumulan y quieres violarme, pienso que tengo derecho a saber de antemano que la posibilidad existe.

Incluso Blaise se percató de que quizá se había pasado y se sintió momentanéamente desconcertado por su osadía, pues por lo general hacía uso de ella cuando buscaba algo más que una conversación con su acompañante, pero aun así no se arrepintió de sus palabras. Quizá lo haría si temiera que Nott le podría contar a otros -él, tratando de ligar con el empollón asexuado de Theo, que le hizo un desaire sin miramientos, qué risa-, mas pronto recordó dos detalles; uno, Nott no podía tener una mera noción de cómo le hablaba a sus futuros amantes y dos, ¿a quién le hablaba Nott que no fuera por pura necesidad?

Nott, sin sonrojarse o perder la calma, se inclinó con naturalidad en la cabecera de su cama, poniendo el libro sobre una rodilla. Blaise se fijó en que las aletas de su nariz se habían abierto de forma tenue y que de repente la pierna extendida ya no le parecía tan relajada. No solía prestar atención a semejantes gestos, pero vistos en alguien que jamás había mostrado ninguno era como si estuvieran resaltados con flechas. "Aquí el chico se ha afectado, has dado en el blanco", indicaba la flecha que señalaba los ojos, los cuales continuaban pegados en el libro, sin leerlo.

-Pareces muy seguro al suponer que tú serías mi primera opción.

"Touché". Esa respuesta descolocó un tanto a Blaise, aunque se apresuró en aplacarse. Si así era como Nott quería jugar, le parecía perfecto. No se había enfrentado a muchos retos en su vida, pero no iba a despreciar uno cuando se le presentara.

Decidió ir un poco más lejos.

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que hay veces en las que no me quitas los ojos de encima -comentó despreocupadamente, atento a la reacción del otro. Nunca había visto que hiciera tal cosa, pero a veces un manojo de mentiras atraía un manojo de verdad-, yo diría que tengo buenas razones. Excelentes, al decir de cualquiera.

Súbitamente incómodo, Nott se echó un poco más hacia atrás, como si quisiera refugiarse en la escasa sombra, tratando de disimular su breve sonrojo. Se quedó perplejo ante esto, ya que en realidad no se había esperado que Nott lo observara de esa forma. Lo más desconcertante es que él no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Ni siquiera había estado seguro de que el muchacho compartiera sus gustos antes de lanzar la pregunta inicial; lo había hecho simplemente para presenciar cómo reaccionaba y si lograba afectarlo de algún modo, no para que se lo confirmara.

Y era tímido, eso también saltaba a la vista. Podía aparentar toda la frialdad e indiferencia que quisiera, pero con él, que a efectos prácticos podía considerársele su amigo, era incapaz de hablarle claro. De pronto se preguntó si no sería mera timidez lo que lo hacía aislarse de la gente. O -y al pensarlo se sintió aun más estupefacto- si sólo ante él la mostraba.

El silencio repentino de la habitación lo hizo darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo proseguir. Continuar atacando, buscando que soltara la sopa, parecía algo completamente fuera de lugar ahora -cosa nueva para él, que ya se había llevado a la cama a más de un chico tímido-. Permaneció quieto en su sitio, aun cuando Nott se relajó nuevamente, retomadas las fuerzas para soportarlo con estoicismo, y ya no quiso seguir con el juego. No había motivos -al menos en ese momento pensó que no había-, sencillamente no quería jugar.

-Nos vemos, Theo -dijo con una media sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la puerta tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí (y en realidad, nada sucedió), para luego cerrarla con un rechinido que sonó tres veces potenciado en la habitación.

**Continuará...**

--

_No tengo idea de cuándo continuaré esto o de qué tan largo será. Más o menos sé hacia dónde encaminarlo, eso es algo. El problema sería descubrir el cómo, pero siempre se me ocurre algo a último momento así que espero que con esta historia no sea la excepción.  
_

_Saludos._


End file.
